Inkjet printheads typically include an ink reservoir in fluid communication with channels that extend to chambers and terminate in nozzles. During printing, drops of ink are ejected from the nozzles onto a printing medium. Smaller drops of ink can be used to produce high-resolution, high-quality prints with little grain. Larger drops of ink can be used to quickly fill high density areas where fine detail is not necessary. One approach to satisfying both of these needs is to produce multiple drop-volumes using the same printhead. In existing systems, nozzles capable of producing varying drop-volumes are arranged at varying distances from an ink reservoir, specifically, “near nozzles” can be positioned at a “near position,” and “far nozzles” can be positioned at a “far position.”